Giovanni's Resurgence
by PhoenixClaw
Summary: A cry went over the radio that a confirmed sighting of Giovanni's chopper had been reestablished...-wait, repeat, over...confirm last statement: Giovanni's helicopter has crashed, over...Roger, acknowledged. Proceeding to the crash site now, over.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokemon. Over and out.

For those of you who remember me...hi! I'm not dead! :D

Anyway, this is a story that has been on my hard drive for, oh, about a year now. It was originally submitted to a (now shut down) online Pokemon site as part of a 'Reader's Challenge', if you will. This is my submission, and I just happened to come across it as I was perusing some old files. I think it's a fun read, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_"My name is not important, but if you insist you may call me by my rank, Vice Captain of Team Rocket. On any other day you would learn to respect that title, but for now we must keep moving. If you value your freedom, you'll make sure to keep up. Oh, and do watch for jutting pipes. These sewers were never intended to be used as an escape route._

_ "Why the rush, you ask? It's very simple; we have been infiltrated by a skilled trainer who has proven capable of defeating our boss, Giovanni. You do know Giovanni, yes? Made an appearance on graduation day? I'm sure you never expected to be fleeing your new home so soon after joining, but I assure you this is not the end."_

_ "Now which way was it? A left? No, a right for sure. With any luck, he won't have departed before we're able to arrive at the rendezvous point. A back-up plan for a back-up plan. Giovanni surely is a great man, even in the face of defeat. But enough of that. Its important that you have all the facts, and to achieve this you must listen carefully. It will be your job to relay this information if it should pass that I do not make it alongside you."_

_ "Three hours ago Rocket Headquarters was breached by a boy and his Pikachu. Their rapid ascent to the top floor led to the defeat of several Rocket members, not the least among them our scientists on the fourth level. He utilized the electronics to send a distress call to the local police, then proceeded to command his rodent to unleash a Thunderbolt the likes of which I did not think possible. All data on Mewtwo was lost, but-...wait, what was that!"_

_ "Move, my young colleague! They've found us faster than I anticipated! There was but a single back-up copy of the hard drive. Take it, hurry! Make sure it reaches Giovanni's hands! I'll hold them off as long as I can. Now go! Complete this mission for the glory of Team Rocket!"_

Those words and so many others rang through my head as I half jogged, half sprinted down the dark and dismal corridor. I had just joined Team Rocket a little over a week and a half ago, and now I was involved in an all out war? What gives! All I ever wanted was my own Tyranitar, but all that training...stealing one would be _so_ much easier. Still, I never imagined things would end up like this.

But hey, whatever. I'm still free, and that's all that matters right now.

It wasn't more than a minute later that I saw the not-so-figurative light at the end of the tunnel. Beyond that sat a helicopter just revving up, and a tall man in orange approaching from an alternate angle, trailed by a Persian. I galloped towards my ticket to freedom, eager to get away from what was quickly turning out to be a poor career choice. At my approach, Giovanni whipped around, tossing a Pokeball with the reflexes and speed of a Scyther.

Before I could even react, I was face to face with a battle-worn Nidoking's deadly horn.

"Stop. He's one of mine."

I was too stunned to react. Was that command for me? No, the Pokemon had halted in its tracks and, thankfully, turned its head aside as I clumsily ran into it's outstretched hand. Nidoking held me at arm's length, growling ominously. It's master called out from a distance.

"Who are you?"

Regaining my composure, I hastily tried to straighten myself under the grip of my captor.

"I-I'm a new recruit, sir. My name is-"

"Not important. Come with me."

And with that, a red beam of light caused my assailant to disappear back into its Pokeball.

"Ah, y-yes sir. T-Thank you, sir."

As I again approached the helicopter, I got my first good look at Giovanni, mastermind behind Team Rocket. It was uncanny how ruthless his eyes were and how closely they matched those of the Nidoking that had nearly impaled me moments earlier. I was also at a loss as to why he was soaking wet, but again, unnecessary questions could wait until the police were no longer breathing down my neck.

My mission complete, I handed over the disk and explained its contents. A grand smile adorned his features as he and the Persian climbed aboard.

"Get in. We're leaving...for now."

I was only too happy to oblige. Within moments, the pilot had signaled that we were ready to go. It was at that time several officers as well as a young teenage boy entered the clearing behind us. We began to ascend. The noise was far too loud to hear anything, but it was clear the boy's Pikachu was charging up an electric attack.

It was also clear that Nidoking was not the worst of my worries that fateful day.

Without so much as a word, Giovanni reached across me and tossed open the cockpit door. The Pokemon situated on his lap began to growl. He leaned in close.

"Your loyalty, commitment and obedience are all highly valuable to me, but at times like this..."

I didn't know what was going on. A heavy hand found itself planted in the center of my chest.

"What I value most is the fact that you're _expendable_."

I was shoved out with a mighty heave, turning in the air only to see the blank looks of horror on the people below. The Pikachu halted its attack as its master whipped out another Pokeball. An all-consuming shock wouldn't even allow me to cry out in terror. The only thing I was aware of was the sudden stop as I crashed into something soft and squishy.

It wasn't until my landing pad tried to hug me that I finally began to scream.

"Snore! Snorlax! Lax!"

A young male baritone overrode my hysteria.

"Hey! You alright? Its OK Snorlax, you can let'em down now."

I was gently dropped to my feet by the behemoth of a Pokemon...only to come face to face with a half-dozen Officer Jennys and one very perplexed young man. I gave them all a dreary once over and, as if in a dream, simply raised my hands and took on a stupid grin.

"Tch, no way a Tyranitar is worth all this..."

A couple of raised eyebrows and a pair of handcuffs were all I received as the end of my inglorious career in Team Rocket came to its lackluster conclusion.

_-Twelve hours earlier, thirteen hours to impact-_

_The fools..._

A fierce flurry of fingers flew across the compact command terminal, bringing up images and data on dozens of incomplete projects. An orange-adorned arm rested upon the spine of a feline Pokemon sitting in its master's lap.

_I'm surrounded by idiots barely able to hold a Pokeball without my explicit commands...do they not understand? Do they not realize the sheer genius of such a plan? The name 'Giovanni' shall be recognized as the greatest criminal mastermind in all of history! Still, time waits for neither man nor Pokemon..._

From the glass-enclosed office far above Rocket Lab sub-station 1, Persian nuzzled Giovanni's hand and, after a moment, was rewarded with a scratch.

"Puuuur-sian..."

_Yes, my pet...soon. Patience is what's needed now. We have come too far, risked too much to lose it all by being hasty._

A jeweled finger snapped out toward the intercom button.

"Report."

Several seconds passed, followed by a curt response.

_"No change, sir. Ongoing computer analysis shows less than a one percent success rate on stabilizing the final gene sequence. Our original specimen has deteriorated since the first successful replication to the point that it may not be possible to-"_

"Never presume to tell me what is possible and what is not. Mew's DNA is the foundation upon which Team Rocket shall once more rise above all others. You _will_ find a way, and you will find it _now_."

The jeweled finger retracted, cutting short any forthcoming response. Giovanni rose to his feet, dismissing the Classy Cat Pokemon from his person. A quick glance at the Bronzor-style wall clock indicated any further musings could wait until morning.

_-Six hours to impact-_

An orange suit of the highest quality stiffened noticeably under the harsh stance of its owner. Giovanni remained statuesque as he silently read the data report on the monitor. Cipher's turncoat lead scientist stood at the console, ready to explain his findings at the slightest hint of inquisition.

"Am I to understand that you've single-handedly solved the genetic recombinant anomaly in spite of the best efforts of my own top scientists?"

The man nodded somberly.

"That would be correct, sir. After comparing the test data with the finalized reports I smuggled from Orre, I realized it was a simple matter of extracting certain protein strands at the sub-molecular level while simultaneously-..."

He was met with a withering glare.

"Ah, suffice it to say it was a known issue and has been addressed accordingly."

"Excellent. Proceed with the testing and make sure to commit all practical data to the hardline mainframe."

Giovanni turned from the monitor and directed his full attention to the man at his side.

"Your defection from Cipher has given me a tool with which to rebuild my empire. The knowledge you possess has proven invaluable, if not priceless. I have provided you with the best equipment money can buy, assembled the greatest minds in the world and erased your existence from the International Police database. I hope you understand how indebted to me you are because of it."

So as to make his point clear, a menacing fist clenched the air between them.

"Betray me, Ein, and I will crush you like a Caterpie."

Ein, former head developer of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Project, nodded somberly and turned back to his work.

_ -Two hours to impact-_

Fragmented ceiling tiles rained down from above as another shock rocked the building. Rocket Grunts were racing to and fro past their leader in a desperate attempt to lock down the situation. Giovanni slammed the intercom button, denting the panel upon which it was placed.

"Status report. _Now_."

"-someone has broken in. We are currently-..._bzzt_-...-just a kid! How could-..._bzzt_...-reinforcements are unable to-..._bzzt_...-hacked our communications terminal! Police are-...-CLICK."

A kid? A mere _child_ was causing all this disruption? And the police? Regardless, it could not be allowed to continue. Right as headway was finally being made, it was impossible to consider the idea that everything might crumble to nothingness right before his eyes. Giovanni smashed the top of his desk with an outstretched hand, causing a concealed side drawer to open accordingly.

He palmed the three Pokeballs hidden inside, eager to end this threat once and for all.

Within minutes, the perpetrator and his Pikachu came into sight. A rapid series of commands sent the electric rodent shooting off Thunderbolts every which way to neutralize a number of underlings trying to rush them. Despite the situation, it was an amazing sight; to think a Pokemon, and an unevolved one at that, possessed so much power...

Perhaps this setback had a silver lining after all.

Giovanni held up a hand, signaling a halt to the attack. The boy in question whipped around, tense and ready.

"Are you the leader, Giovanni? I'm here to take you down!"

He was met with a flippant wave of the hand.

"Now now, boy, contain yourself. You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I haven't yet learned yours."

"My name is Red, as if its any of your business. I'll only give you one chance, so just give up and surrender!"

At that, Giovanni took on an out-stretched smile and began to laugh. He was joined by numerous grunts around him and to each side. Red didn't bat an eyelash.

"Boss, show him how Team Rocket deals with intruders!"

"Yea, we got him good earlier! He's down to his last two Pokemon!"

Such insight gave rise to an even wider smile than before.

"Surrender? My dear child, what possibly makes you think you're in any position to tell _me_ what to do? As far as I'm concerned, those were your parting words before heading to an early grave."

Instantly, a well-manicured hand snapped out a Pokeball and whipped it across the room. Team Rocket underlings barely had time to scatter before a massive Nidoking materialized in the center of the floor.

"Horn Drill, now!"

Red's Pikachu barely had time to dodge as a poisoned horn shredded its way through a nearby filing cabinet. Both trainers regarded each other menacingly as it became apparent this would be the true deciding battle.

"Pika, come back! Come on out, Saur!"

On command, a Pikachu and Venusaur switched positions on the make-shift battlefield.

"Saur, slow its horn with Vine Whip!"

As the Drill Pokemon made another pass at its intended victim, a twin set of vines lashed out and wrapped themselves around the offending appendage, slowing it to a crawl. With a mighty swing, Nidoking found itself catapulted across the room and into a set of computer terminals.

Wide-eyed, Giovanni cursed under his breath for underestimating his opponent.

"Nidoking, return! Cloyster, use Supersonic!"

Within moments the two Pokemon had taken each others places in the battle. An ear-splitting screech erupted from deep within the Bivalve Pokemon. Venusaur, due to its bulk, was unable to avoid the assault and careened wildly about.

"Now use Icicle Spear followed by Ice Beam!"

Red dashed towards his long time battling partner, pleading with it to fight the effects of confusion. Their opponents began to go on the offensive.

"C'mon Saur, snap out of it! We can't afford to lose this!"

The heartfelt words struck home, but not before a doubly powerful super effective attack struck the colossal warrior dead center on its exposed side. Venusaur cried out in pain and cast an apologetic look at its master before dropping to the ground, unconscious. It was recalled in an instant.

"Saur...it's ok. You did your best..."

Red was interrupted by a gruff laugh.

"Doing your best is not enough, boy! Sometimes you simply need to crush the opposition! Cloyster, return! Golem, finish this! Use Rollout!"

Just as before, a massive form took shape in the center of the room and wasted no time in complying with its trainer's orders. Red dodged to one side as his Pikachu dodged to the other, narrowly missing being crushed by the Megaton Pokemon. Golem rolled past and skidded to a halt...only to turn about and move even faster than before.

"Pika! Try to stop it with Volt Tackle!"

The small Mouse Pokemon nodded, gaining its own momentum as it drew an electrical veil about its body. Giovanni crossed his arms in amusement.

"There's no use, boy! Dodge as much as you want, that attack will only get stronger and stronger!"

True to his word, the Pokemon in question whipped around a third time, heading straight for its opponent. Red's Pikachu dashed forward to meet the dense rocky hide full force in a devastating headbutt, only to be deflected off to the side with ease.

For a moment, it seemed as if it might actually have worked. Golem's rotation, though still speedy, was slower than it had been and noticeably less powerful than before. Such a temporary victory was short-lived as their rocky rival began to gain speed and power once again.

"You can't stop it, child. An electric type is no match for a Ground type. Without your Venusaur and no more Pokemon able to battle, I've got the advantage!"

At those words, Red's previously stern look of concentration brightened considerably as he glanced upward. Smiling, he took on a cheerful grin as he seemingly ordered his Pokemon to the slaughter.

"Pika! Get in the middle of the floor and let Golem come right at you!"

Allowing itself only a moment of hesitation, Pikachu scurried to its position.

"Give up, boy! If you hand over that Pikachu now, I promise no harm will come to you. You'll be free to go as you please."

Red regarded him with a dour glare.

"You won't be getting your hands on Pika or any other Pokemon! I'll make sure you're not able to hurt anything else ever again!"

Giovanni gritted his teeth at such impudent words.

"So be it, then. Golem..._crush them both_."

Adjusting its trajectory on command, the large Pokemon lined itself up to strike two Pidgeys with one stone. Pikachu, still at the ready, cast a nervous glance at its trainer.

"Hold your ground, Pika. This'll work."

And so began the end. Golem gripped the ground as it prepared to hurtle itself forward, eager to make its master proud. Pikachu took to all fours, sparks flaring from its cheeks. Red gritted his teeth.

"Finish this, Golem! _Rollout!_"

"Wait for it, Pika! Wait for it..."

The massive Pokemon barreled down on its target. Pikachu twitched in nervous anticipation. A glint of sunlight passed through the room, glistening off the water sprinklers recessed into the ceiling.

"_Now, Pika!_ Agility! Use Golem as a springboard!"

As if rehearsed, Pikachu instantly complied with its trainers orders. A streak of yellow was up and over the rolling mass of rock and hurtling straight into the air, far higher than it could have jumped under its own power. Giovanni watched in surprise, than horror, as he realized the nature of such a clever ploy.

"Pika! Use Thunderbolt on the sprinklers!"

All too quickly, a deluge of water began to soak anything and everything out in the open, not the least of which a Pokemon quadruply weak to the aforementioned substance. Golem, now in agony from the unforeseen attack, careened off course and slammed into an adjacent wall, coming mere inches from crushing its secondary target. Red breathed a sigh of relief as Giovanni became livid with rage.

"How _dare_ you! To do this to me in my own headquarters..."

The man in orange silently recalled his ace in the hole and resubmitted Cloyster to the battle. Red took on the faintest hint of a grin. Pikachu began to crackle with electricity.

"So...who has the type advantage now?"

At those words, Giovanni began to chuckle, then laugh.

"You think you've won, eh? You think this is the _end_? Team Rocket shall not be squashed by some insignificant child! Mark my words, boy, we shall meet again, and when we do..."

The leader of Team Rocket cast a menacing glare at the young man who had proven his equal this fateful day.

"I shall personally make sure you are the very first test subject of XD150."

With that, the criminal mastermind thrust his hand into the air and unleashed a course snap of his fingers.

"Cloyster! _Explosion!_"

The Pokemon took on its signature sinister grin before slamming its shell shut. Any remaining Rockets took but a moment to run in the opposite direction as the large crustacean began to glow a blinding white. Surprised, Red hastily followed their lead, scooping up Pikachu in the process. Several seconds later, an explosion unequivocal to anything previously witnessed in Kanto ripped the roof clean off Rocket Headquarters, sending dozens of police officers stationed outside swarming into the building.

_-One minute after take-off, twenty four minutes to impact-_

Giovanni relaxed against the heated leather seat of his private transport. Persian had returned to its pokeball to avoid the noise. The pilot gestured to the side mirror.

Police helicopters were already in pursuit! Blast!

Hand signals trumped words as the rotary blades shredded air mere feet above them.

_Faster. Lose them._

A response was immediately forthcoming.

_Unable._

The man in orange reeled back, thinking fast.

_Head north, north-west. _

A last ditch plan, concocted just days prior, would have to do. It was a foolish, almost absurd idea suggested as an off-hand comment by a subordinate, but it had the potential to do what he needed most right now: buy more time.

_-Fifteen seconds to impact-_

As the police helicopters rounded yet another bend in the contorted canyon, a cry went over the radio that a confirmed sighting of Giovanni's chopper had been reestablished. All the twists and turns had broken visual contact with the target multiple times, and at one point it was believed they had been lost completely. It would appear that would not hold true as...-wait, repeat, over...confirm last statement: Giovanni's helicopter has crashed, over...Roger, acknowledged. Proceeding to the crash site now, over.

Seemingly at a total loss, a half dozen police helicopters hovered over the remains of a downed chopper smashed into the canyon wall. A full police report was already underway, categorizing the most likely escape routes and points of entry and exit within the canyon proper. Still, such general proceedings were likely all for naught as it became apparent to anyone who looked close enough that a tell-tale orange jacket, torn and shredded, lay smoldering in a pile of debris...

_-Five minutes post-impact, Day 1 of Team Rocket's revival-_

Giovanni pushed his arm into a fresh tailor-made orange suit coat, hidden along with his helicopter behind a canopy of trees. Wasting such a fine piece of machinery; a fully functional remote-controlled duplicate helicopter! The fuel alone had cost him thousands! Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine its one and only purpose would be to fake his own death.

But alas, throwing the police off your trail by such a convoluted manner seemed somehow beneath him. A parlor trick better left for lesser crime bosses, perhaps.

Still, the deed had been done, and he had achieved a measure of peace in the knowledge that at the very least his foreseeable future would be free of meddlesome newcomers. A free hand slipped into the confines of his coat pocket, pulling forth a delicate disc containing data more valuable to him than anything else on the planet. At long last, he held the key to unlocking the true power of Pokevolution.

This time, his pet project would not fail.

This time, he would not make the same mistakes as before.

Petty emotions were the downfall of his first experiment. Had such pitiful sentiments been eradicated from the start, his ultimate fighting machine would still be by his side, and he at the top of the world!

With the help of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon lead developer, Ein, there was finally a way to perfect the experiment, to address and eradicate all the intellectual nuances that led to the first's rebellion. Finally, with this new technology a perfect fighting machine, emotionless and without mercy, could come to be. Giovanni clenched a fist, recalling the arrogance of a certain young man.

And to think, its first victim had already made himself known.

Despite himself, Giovanni laughed maniacally. So much work still had to be done, but at long last everything had fallen into place, albeit not in the exact fashion he had anticipated. Still, the means were not important when the end had been attained. For all his hard work, the true proceedings had just started.

All that was left was to bask in the glory of his inevitable victory.

The Shadow Mewtwo Project had begun.

* * *

So there ya go. ^_^

This is a completed story, as I don't intend to continue it. If someone else would like to use the idea, you're more then welcome. Again, I hope you liked the story! See ya around!


End file.
